lionkingfandomcom-20200223-history
Outsiders/Main article
The Outsiders (also known as Outlanders) are an offshoot of Simba's pride. They are a pride of lions who remain loyal to Scar after his death. Because of their ties to his tyrannical uncle, Simba banishes them to the Outlands, where they remain until the pride is disbanded, and its members become Pride Landers again. Information ''The Lion King II: Simba's Pride When Kiara, the young daughter of Simba and Nala, expresses interest in romping the Pride Lands, Simba warns her to stay away from the Outlands, where the Outsider pride dwells. Overhearing the conversation, Zazu flutters up to the king and warns Kiara that nothing inhabits the Outlands but a "bunch of backstabbing, murderous Outsiders." Simba then warns his daughter to never turn her back on them. The first Outsider seen in the film is a young cub named Kovu. Upon first meeting him, Kiara takes her father's advice, never turning her back on the stranger. Intrigued by her behavior, Kovu questions her and then mocks her for always following her father's rules. He then boasts that an Outsider is self-reliant and can take care of himself. Not long after their encounter, Zira shows up to defend her son, and Simba jumps up in his daughter's defense. The two have a stand-off conversation, during which Zira laments the poor conditions of the Outlands, where her pride is deprived of food and water. Unsympathetic, Simba reminds her that an Outsider is to be killed if they stray into the Pride Lands. Testing Simba, Zira pushes her son forward, but Simba takes pity on the cub, ordering Zira and Kovu to leave the Pride Lands. Once home again, Zira yells at Kovu for associating with a Pridelander, reminding him that Simba has banished their pride from the Pride Lands for staying loyal to Scar. She then gets a marvelous idea to make an older Kovu woo Kiara in order to gain Simba's trust and then kill him. She then sings "My Lullaby," during which her vengeful pride echoes her murderous intentions. Years later, the plan goes underway, and Nuka and Vitani set fire to the Pride Lands, making way for Kovu to save Kiara and wedge his way into Simba's pride. While the Outsiders wait excitedly for Simba's downfall, Kovu begins to fall in love with Kiara and refuses to kill the king. Sensing Kovu's betrayal, Zira and her pride ambush Simba, leaving him severely wounded. Though Simba escapes, Nuka dies during the attack, leaving Zira in a fury. The vengeful lioness leads her pride into battle against the Pridelanders, and the Outsiders exert well-honed battle strategies and skills. Despite the ferocious tussle, the fight is soon stopped by Kovu and Kiara, who convince Simba to treat the Outsiders as one with the Pridelanders. When Vitani is swayed by Kiara and Kovu's plea for peace, the other Outsiders become disillusioned with Zira by her callous declaration that she'll kill Vitani as well. They turn on Zira and join Simba's side in favor of peace and a better life. After Zira's death, Simba welcomes the Outsiders back into his pride. Once back at Pride Rock, the Outsiders turned Pridelanders witness the union of Kovu and Kiara. They then bow their heads as first Simba and Nala, then Kovu and Kiara stride past and roar out over the kingdom. The Lion Guard "Lions of the Outlands" The Outsiders force Jasiri and her clan from their watering hole. Jasiri goes to Kion for help, and Zira tries to convince him to side with the Outsiders over the hyenas. When he refuses, the Outsiders trap him in a ravine, and he is saved by the rest of the Lion Guard. He then expels the Outsiders using the Roar of the Elders. "Cave of Secrets" The Outsiders are seen in a cave painting in the Lair of the Lion Guard. "Journey to the Pride Lands" The Outsiders are mentioned by Jasiri when she warns Kion about Zira's ongoing attack on the Pride Lands, prompting the Lion Guard to return to the Pride Lands to stop them. "Return to the Pride Lands" When the Lion Guard returns to the Pride Lands, Vitani, who has formed a Lion Guard in Kion's absence mistakes the group for an attack, and engages in a battle with them, aided by 4 other Outsider lionesses (who are now a part of her guard) before being halted by Kovu and Kiara. After reuniting, Kovu and Kiara tell Kion of the events that followed while he was away at the Tree of Life, and how the Outsiders joined Simba's Pride. A Little Help From a Friend Just as Simba is about to take his young daughter on a walk around the Pride Lands, Zazu reports that Outsiders have been spotted in the kingdom near the western canyon. With such news, Simba is forced to cut the walk short and proceeds to drive out the intruders. Physical traits Common physical traits * '''Eye dots' are a fairly common trait amongst Outsiders. They appear and disappear on many of the lionesses quite frequently, so it is hard to tell how many actually have them. * Red eyes are a common trait among both Outsiders and Pridelanders. This is because the Outsiders are an offshoot of the Pridelanders, though it is worth noting that, unlike the Pridelanders, Outsiders never have orange eyes. * Extended claws are meant to show their dangerous and vicious natures. * Dark eye shades are given to the Outsiders to give them a menacing look, especially when their dark eye shades are compared to the lighter eye shades of the Pridelanders. * Elbow tufts (amongst males) are common among the Outsiders. * Angular noses are present in every member of the Outsiders. Unlike a Pridelander nose, which is flat and round, an Outsider nose is thin and curved downward on either end. Lesser physical traits * Freckles are a rare trait among Outsiders, observed only in Nuka, Vitani, and one other lioness. * Blue or gray eyes are very rare, as most Outsiders sport red eyes. * Glowing eyes have been seen only in Nuka and Vitani. They have a luminous quality to their eyes when around their pride members, who are all dull-eyed. * Head tufts are only observed in Vitani and two other lionesses. * Ear rims have only been seen on Vitani. * Ear stripes appear only in Nuka and Zira. * Dorsal stripes have only been seen on Zira. * Cheek tufts are borne only by Nuka. * Colorless paws have been seen on only one Outsider, who is present during the final battle. Types of lionesses Throughout the film, the lionesses appear to look the same, but some resemble the more prominent lions and lionesses in the pride. Zira-esque lionesses Though most Outsiders assume duller-colored pelts, they do share physical similarities with Zira. Like Zira, some have pointed chins, though all are sharp-featured and appear far more menacing than the other lionesses. These lionesses can be seen watching Zira endearingly as she talks about her dream during the musical number "My Lullaby." They are the most dominant type of Outsider during the war. Nuka-esque lionesses Despite the fact that Nuka is male, some of the lionesses do share his features. Most Ousiders share Nuka's grayish coloration but lack the tint of red that he has. Their eye shades mimic his shape and sometimes share his color. Like Nuka, their faces are long but are not sharp like Zira's, and they look far more emaciated than the other lionesses do. These lionesses appear during Zira's ambush and later fight in the final battle. Vitani-esque lionesses Mainly absent throughout the film, some of these lionesses are colored lighter than Vitani herself. However, like Zira, they can also be darker. These lionesses can be seen during Nuka's death and as Kovu receives his scar. They are last seen when Zira rallies her pride and prepares them to fight against the Pridelanders. Pridelander-esque lionesses There are Outsiders who resemble the Pridelanders far more than the Vitani- or Zira-esque lionesses. They appear in the war, a few of them getting a few detailed seconds of screen-time when they chase and corner Timon and Pumbaa. Though they resemble the Outsiders in color, they have the filled-out heavy builds of a typical Pridelander lioness. Temperament and traits Outsiders are just the opposite of Pridelanders; they live for conflict, more specifically, conflict with the Pridelanders. They are a determined and uncouth breed, willing to wade through rain-stirred mud in order to start a war. When Simba offers them a chance to go home and avoid conflict, they refuse and attack. However, they aren't all mindlessly violent. When offered a chance to enter the Pride Lands for a better and more peaceful life, they eagerly accept, even submitting to Simba, their once sworn enemy. Only Zira refuses, still consumed by hatred and the past. Members Trivia *The number of Outsiders in the pride changes drastically in number. However, during the war, Zira's pride includes 14 members, 16 including herself and Vitani. * The term "Outlander" is never used in the film. However, it can be found on the back of the VHS cover for The Lion King II: Simba's Pride.http://ecx.images-amazon.com/images/I/61QXEO381zL.jpg ** The Outsiders' alternate name, the "Outlanders," is the name given to the other residents of the Outlands, such as hyenas, jackals, vultures, and crocodiles. This is shown in The Lion Guard. * At first, there were no plans for Zira to be allied with other Outsiders. Instead, she was going to be accompanied by the hyenas, but this idea was scrapped, since the hyenas were the real murderers of Scar. Gallery Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps-6211.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps-8197.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps-8937.png Click here to view the rest of the gallery. References Category:Main articles